


The moment mary knew

by mcdonalding



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marauders - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcdonalding/pseuds/mcdonalding
Summary: Its Marys birthday, and shes standing there in her favourite party dress, with red lipstick and everything should be good, yet hes not there.





	The moment mary knew

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! sorry this is short I couldn't handle writing anymore  
also sorry its sad and has no ending I like to put myself through angst why? who knows, anyway sorry and prewarning I guess :)

It was the big day- the birthday of all birthdays. All of Marys life she had been at every luxurious, extravagant over the top 21st birthday of all her family. Her cousins, her second cousins, her brothers and her sister and now it was her turn. She used to dream not of her wedding day but of this birthday. The big dresses, dancing, laughing. Her parents made a big day out of 21st birthdays as their ideology was this was when life got ‘fun’. Yet Mary had a ball of angst in her stomach. She looked amazing, her normal scruffy hair was cascaded into perfect loops that feel beneath her shoulders as she stood in a yellow dress by the Christmas lights as people asked her how she been. The whole gang was there, all laughing-Marlene, lily, Dorcas, peter, Remus and James. Except her sweetheart was gone.

He said he would be here.

When he left a week later, he had convinced her he would only be away a few days. He had stood in the kitchen wearing his black jeans and a grey top with a cigar rete in between his index and middle finger as he spoke “I’m not going long, I’m not some jack-ass who’s going to miss my girlfriends special day, who do you think I am, James?” he raised his eyebrow and laughed, like he always had.

He said he be here.

And everything felt like it was in slow motion for Mary as she looked around the room, at the hanging lights with yellow roses wrapped around them, the mammoth tree which occupied the room that she had spent hours decorating and the buzz of music and friends and how she should be so happy.

And of course, all her close friends knew when something was wrong, as Mary just wanted to be alone yet the followed her down the hall and asking about him.

And what did she say when tears were streaming down her face in front of everyone she knew.

And all Mary could think about was her standing there, in her favourite party dress wondering what do you do when the one who means the most to you, is the one who doesn’t show?

And when Sirius spoke to her two day later and said, “I’m sorry I didn’t show” all Mary could reply was

“I’m sorry too.”


End file.
